


Together With You

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, canadian!klane, hipster!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>canadian!hipster!klaine trapped in a snow storm wearing ugly christmas sweaters and smoking cloves cigarettes and being cute dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together With You

**Author's Note:**

> check out downtowndystopia.tumblr.com to reblog AND to find a glossary of Canadian terms used in this fic!

“ _I cannot fucking believe this,”_ Kurt seethes, pacing the aged wooden floors of their studio.

“Kurt, language,” Blaine gently reminds. The deadpan look Kurt gives him in return makes Blaine shut his mouth and think of a better response. “At least we have water?”

“Not any _hot_ water,” Kurt reminds. “How could this happen? How could there be a flash snow storm that fucking cuts off our power, heat, _and wifi?_ It’s barely November for god’s sake!”

“It’s December 12th—“

“Not the point, Blaine,” Kurt says. “What are we going to do? I’m already freezing, we’re stuck an art studio in the only non-gentrified part of the Junction so god knows we’re not getting a snow plow any time soon.”

“Need I remind you we have turned this art studio into an actual apartment? Look over there, there’s a kitchen and everything!” Blaine replies sarcastically. His boyfriend doesn’t handle situations like this very well. Outside is literally hell frozen over, and even in a city as big as Toronto, they aren’t getting takeout delivered tonight in this weather. Even if they could, they have no cell reception.

“I’m really cold, shit, pass me the blacks I need a smoke.” The pull of cherry-hinted smoke always calms him down in a crisis. Blaine isn’t in the mood to see Kurt have a nic-fit either so he makes quick compliance. He tosses the smokes to Kurt, with a lighter, taking one for himself.

“Light me up?” Blaine says, voice muffled with the unlit-cigarette in his mouth.

“I could always just shot-gun you,” Kurt flirts.

“Second hand smoke is bad for you, I heard,” Blaine replies. Kurt rolls his eyes and lights Blaine’s smoke. They inhale in silence for a bit before Kurt lies down, bumping his head lightly on the paint-stained floors of their studio.

“I can’t believe we live together now,” Kurt muses. “As, like, boyfriends. It’s so weird.”

“Totally weird,” Blaine agrees. Neither of them had been the relationship type, they’d just been friends. Then best friends. Then best friends who fucked, and now? Boyfriends. So weird. “I like it though,” he adds. Just as Blaine sees Kurt shiver again he thinks of something brilliant. “I have our Christmas presents in my printmaking station!”

“In?” Kurt questions.

“I mean under,” Blaine corrects. “Whatever it doesn’t matter,” he brushes off, getting up to find the unwrapped gifts for him and Kurt. “I was strolling down Queen West—“

“Ew, Blaine, what about our pact?” Kurt questions. “The one about _never shopping in over-gentrified areas?”_

“Chill out, I was at Black Market,” Blaine explains and Kurt lets it go. That store is still a municipal treasure, despite the UofT kids ruining it with their shopping exploits. “Anyways, they were having a sale and I thought it would be funny so I got us—“ he breaks off to show off the presents. “These!”

Kurt smiles. “You got us ugly Christmas sweaters.”

“They’re ironic?” Blaine offers. “Oh whatever don’t pretend that you don’t love it.”

“Are they vegan wool?” Kurt squints his eyes.

“Of course they are vegan wool Kurt, I’m not an idiot,” Blaine scoffs. Well he thinks they are, probably. Why did Kurt have to become a vegan _after_ they moved in together? “I got you the big oversized one because you look super sexy in oversized sweaters.”

“You’re just hoping it falls off my shoulder,” Kurt smiles, holding up the sweater. “Okay this looks warm enough, and I left my coat at Rachel’s so I’m game,” he says, putting on the sweater overtop his _Sleater Kinney_ band tee.

“Oh no,” Blaine says. “Nope. You need to take that t-shirt off, you’re performing a fashion crime right now and I’m not going to allow it.”

“Okay first of all, this is about function, not fashion,” Kurt says. “We live together, I can look less than perfect around you now. Secondly, you are never to give me fashion advice, Blaine Anderson,” he scolds.

“Please take it off?” Blaine pouts. “I promise I’ll find a better way of warming you up,” he continues, unbuttoning Kurt’s skinny jeans.

“Oh Christ,” Kurt exasperates. “We don’t even have a bed here yet, Blaine,” Kurt argues. “I’m not sacrificing my back so we can have floor sex.”

“I’ll give you the best back massage ever once we’re done,” Blaine promises.

“Back rubs don’t help bruises, Blaine,” Kurt replies.

“Last time I checked you don’t mind a couple bruises,” Blaine whispers into Kurt’s ear, kissing down his neck. “Please take the shirt off?”

“Fine,” Kurt says taking both the shirt and the sweater off, shivering. Blaine gets them completely naked in record time, kissing down Kurt’s stomach.

“Wait,” Blaine says. “Put the sweater back on?”

“Kinky,” Kurt replies, smirking. He puts the sweater back on, and it does fall off his shoulder. Blaine basically drools, sucks a hickey into the crook of Kurt’s neck.

Blaine has always been able to find creative ways to keep warm. True to his word, Kurt is not cold after they’re finished.


End file.
